American International Pictures
American International Pictures was a production and distribution company. Filmography 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s Unproduced films The following films were announced for production by AIP but never made: * An adaptation of H. Rider Haggard's She (1958, dir. Roger Corman)Smith p 97 * Even and the Dragon (1958, dir. Stanley Shpetner)Smith p98 * Take Me to Your Leader (1958) - a part-animated featureSmith p99 * Aladdin and the Giant (1959) - produced by Herman CohenSmith p 114 * In the Year 2889 (1959) - from the novel by Jules VerneSmith p 118 * The Talking Dog (1959) - a comedy * When the Sleeper Wakes from the novel by H.G. Wells (1960–62)Smith p 159 - Vincent Price was announced as a star in 1965Smith p 249 * A color remake of Fritz Lang's Metropolis (1961)Smith p 161 * Genghis Khan (1960s, dir. Jacques Tourneur) - a Roadshow production with a $4.5 million budgetSmith p 188, 230 * The Great Deluge - story of Noah's ArkSmith p 188 * War of the Planets (1962) - a $2 million sci-fi epic starring Vincent Price and Boris Karloff based on a script by Harlan EllisonSmith p 192 * Off on a Comet (1962) - a filming of Jules Verne's novel advertised in comic books''First Kiss'' January 1962 Charlton Comics * Stratofin (1962) based on Jules Verne's Master of the World''pp.219-220 Palmer, Randy ''Paul Blaisdell, Monster Maker: A Biography of the B Movie Makeup and Special Effects Artist McFarland, 1 Jan 1997 * It's Alive (1963) with Peter Lorre, Harvey Lembeck and Elsa Lanchester * Something in the Walls (1963)Smith p 208 * The Magnificent Leonardi (1963) - with Ray Milland * Sins of Babylon (1963) * Rumble (1963) with Avalon and Funicello from a book by Harlan Ellison about New York gangsGrand Guignol Set at Vine St. Cabaret: Huston 'Sells' Kipling Yarn; Sinatra, AIP Think Young Scheuer, Philip K. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 12 July 1963: D11. * The Graveside Story (1964) - with Price, Karloff, Lorre and Elsa LanchesterAIP Millions for Poe, Beach Parties: 'Flowers' Oscar Hopeful; Burton Buys, May Direct Scheuer, Philip K. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 02 Jan 1964: C11. * The Gold Bug (1964) with Price, Lorre and Lanchester * The Chase (circa 1965) - a silent comedy starring Buster KeatonHollywood To Make A Big Silent Film." Times England 3 Mar. 1965: 15. The Times Digital Archive. Web. 15 June 2014. * Malibu Madness (1965) * The Haunted Palace (1965) * Seven Footprints to Satan (1965) * The Jet Set or Jet Set Party (1964, dir. William Asher) - with Avalon and FunicelloHoward Hughes, Aide Part Company Dorothy Kilgallen:. The Washington Post, Times Herald (1959-1973) D.C 11 June 1964: E22. * Malibu Madness (1965)Smith p 262 * Robin Hood Jones (1966, dir. William Asher) - musical about Robin Hood starring Price, Avalon, Funicello and Susan HartSmith p 289 * Cruise Party (1966) - with Avalon and Dwayne HickmanAmerican Film Executive On Study Visit South China Morning Post & the Hongkong Telegraph 15 Sep 1965: 7. * The Girl in the Glass Bikini (1966, dir. William Asher) - A sci-fi comedy with Avalon, Funicello and Aron KincaidMOVIE CALL SHEET: Spiegel to Film 'Swimmer' Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 19 Mar 1965: D13. * The Girl in the Glass Castle (1966) - a musical comedy with a $1 million budgetAmerican International Expanding Operations Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 04 May 1966: e13. * The Hatfields and the McCoys (1966) - A musical with Avalon and FunicelloSmith p 315 * It (1967) - based on Richard Matheson's story "Being" * The Golem (1967) Category:Companies Category:Film production companies Category:Film distributors